


But Here's What Really Happened...

by Eilonwy_the_white



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Caretaker Sam Winchester, Case Fic, Ending Fix, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Fix-It, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Dean Winchester, Just forget Dabb exists for a minute, M/M, Not a death fic, Permanent Injury, Platonic Soulmates, Platonic Wincest, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Screenplay/Script Format, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilonwy_the_white/pseuds/Eilonwy_the_white
Summary: DEANYou’re sure? You don’t want to shoot for something higher than cleaning up spilled beer?SAMSomeday, sure. But I don’t know what I want to do right now. Not like I did when I was eighteen, or thought I did, anyway. I know I don’t want to be a lawyer anymore, the world’s got enough freaking lawyers. And it’s not like I won’t have time to figure it out. I’ve got the rest of my life, now that there are no more hunts to worry about.DEANYeah. About that…SAMNo. No, Dean, do not tell me that you got me all excited about us retiring just to butter me up for a case.DEANI didn’t, I was going to talk to you about the case first.If you loved the finale, this is probably not for you, but you're welcome to read it.For everyone else, this seeks to soothe the wound.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35





	But Here's What Really Happened...

**Author's Note:**

> I have admittedly not watched the finale, and I don't plan to, so please don't try to convince me that I must. At this point, I feel like someone everyone is pressuring to drink when I've already tried alcohol and know it makes me sick. I do, however, know enough of the plot and what happens to cobble this together, primarily because I've been blocked on my current WIP for the last couple of days, knowing that Dabb's ending is out there causing a lot of pain to a lot of people.
> 
> I'm not egotistical enough to think this will make everyone happy, but hopefully a few will find it a sweeter note to end things on.
> 
> Editing note: If you read this right after it was posted, I changed one of the montage bits at the end. I realized that duh, Dean would have a birthday in there so the second jogging bit got replaced.

**EPISODE 15.20: FAITHFULLY**

TEASER:

INT. BARN - TIME UNDETERMINED

_Close up on SAM and DEAN, clinging to each other. Both are filthy and crying. DEAN is leaning into SAM’s shoulder. SAM is holding DEAN up. There is blood at the corner of DEAN’s mouth._

DEAN

I love you, Sammy. So much.

SAM

Stop, Dean, just stop with the deathbed confessions. You’re not dying. You’re not going to die on me. You’re now allowed to die on me.

DEAN

It hurts so much to breathe.

SAM

Just stay quiet. You’ll be okay.

_Camera pans down and along DEAN’s body to reveal him impaled on a rusty piece of rebar._

END TEASER

ACT ONE

INT. BUNKER - WAR ROOM - MORNING

**CAPTION - THREE DAYS AGO**

_DEAN sits at the map table on a laptop, sipping coffee, listening to music. The dog - OZZIE - is behind him, sleeping on a leather sofa. SAM enters in running gear, adding finishing clothing items for cold weather - headband, gloves, etc. OZZIE wags his tail._

SAM

( _Stretching at the end of the table_ ) Hey, I’m headed out for a run. You want me to take Gary with me?

DEAN

( _Absorbed with the laptop_ ) Uh, no, I’ve already had him out. And it’s...uh...it’s not Gary anymore. It’s Ozzie.

SAM

( _Stopping stretching_ ) It’s...Ozzie?

DEAN

Yeah. I thought about it and Gary sounds like a used car salesman, so it’s Ozzie now. For good. I think.

SAM

Jesus, Dean…

DEAN

( _Looking up_ ) What? He’s a special dog! He deserves a special name!

SAM

( _Advancing a few steps_ ) Just change it back to Miracle, okay? I’m sorry I ever said anything about it.

DEAN

It’s fine, Sam.

SAM

It’s _not_ fine, the poor dog has had a dozen names so far. ( _Going to the couch to sit and pet OZZIE_ ) Walter, Bowie, Denny, Jeff - you even went through all the members of Kansas for irony. Let’s just go back to calling him Miracle and forget the whole thing.

DEAN

( _Turning in his chair_ ) I don’t want to go back to calling him Miracle, it’s a stupid name for a dog.

SAM

I didn’t say that.

DEAN

Not in those exact words but you’re right.

SAM

Dean…

DEAN

Sam, I’m telling you that you’re right, you should take the win. Maybe jot it down in your calendar, you have no idea when I’m going to say it again.

SAM

I didn’t mean to start some kind of obsessive-compulsive disorder towards naming the dog.

DEAN

( _Turning back to the laptop_ ) I know you didn’t. You just pointed out that Miracle doesn’t exactly roll off the tongue and we can’t shorten it to anything that does, and I ended up agreeing with you after I thought about it. It’s a dumb name for a dog, and we’re not going back to it, kapiche?

SAM

Okay, but if you decide in a day or two that you don’t like Ozzie either, then we’re changing his name to C’mere Boy. It’s the only thing he’s heard consistently for the last six months.

DEAN

Fine.

SAM

Fine. ( _Moving towards the table_ ) What are you looking at?

DEAN

What?

SAM

( _Glancing over_ ) On the laptop. What are you looking at?

DEAN

( _Slamming laptop closed_ ) On the laptop?

SAM

Yes.

DEAN

Nothing.

SAM

( _Sigh_ ) Dean, we’ve talked about this. Many, _many_ times. Porn stays in your room.

DEAN

( _Standing_ ) I wasn’t watching porn.

SAM

I’m not judging you. I have finally accepted that you have no shame. But please, we eat in here sometimes.

DEAN

( _Opening the laptop_ ) I wasn’t watching porn, Sam!

SAM

( _Sitting and looking at the screen_ ) Online courses? Dean, I appreciate you wanting me to finish my degree but we’ve talked about _this_ , too. I’m not ready for that kind of big life change. When I am, I’ll look into it on my own.

DEAN

It’s not for you, dumbass, it’s for me.

_DEAN takes the laptop and his coffee to the end of the table._

SAM

It’s...what? You hated school.

DEAN

I know.

SAM

Said there was no point in going when you weren’t going to do anything with it.

DEAN

There wasn’t.

SAM

So why the sudden interest in getting a degree? I know you’re getting restless with us being less hands on, but college is a lot of work and you’ve never had a lot of patience when it comes to research.

DEAN

That is not true. I’m more than capable of doing research, I just let you do it because you actually _like_ to do it.

SAM

( _Standing and heading for the stairs_ ) Yeah, well, if you’ve hit your head enough times to think you want to go to college, don’t expect me to do your homework for you.

DEAN

I don’t want to _go to college_ , Sam. Not for an actual degree. I was just thinking I’d like to...I dunno, take some business courses.

SAM

( _Stopping and turning back_ ) Some what now?

DEAN

Business. Courses.

SAM

( _Returning to the table_ ) What for?

DEAN

I thought maybe we could...open a business.

SAM

A business.

DEAN

Yeah.

SAM

Just like that.

DEAN

Well...yeah.

SAM

Dean, do you know the kind of effort that goes into opening a business?

DEAN

( _Standing_ ) No, Sam, hence the need to take _business courses_.

SAM

( _After a beat_ ) You’re serious about this.

DEAN

Yeah, I am. Look, after getting Chuck out of the picture and Jack moving into the big seat upstairs and all of...that, I know I wasn’t exactly on board with the idea of just..stepping back for a while.

_DEAN starts to fidget._

SAM

You accused me of implying you were getting too old for the job.

DEAN

I know I did.

SAM

That I was saying _you_ , specifically, in spite of all the crap you give me about my grey hair, were the only one getting too old for the job.

DEAN

I know I did.

SAM

You didn’t talk to me _for a week_.

DEAN

I know I didn’t.

SAM

And now you want to start a business.

DEAN

( _Finally stops his fidgeting_ ) Just...hear me out on this, okay? I know I didn’t want to just stop and put our digits out there for people to call in if they needed help on a hunt instead of doing the hunts ourselves. And I know that I said we were both going to go crazy just sitting around the bunker looking up lore for other, _younger_ hunters who called in for help, and we’d probably be at each other’s throats inside of a month, but then we ended up with Ozzie and we took a second to slow down and it just...it’s not so bad, Sam. 

SAM

( _Quietly agreeing_ ) No, it’s not.

DEAN

There’s all the vintage cars in the garage that I haven’t had a chance to do anything with yet, and you’ve still got entire rooms in this place to catalogue, and we’re getting along better than we have in I don’t even know how long, man, plus I get to sleep on my memory foam every night. And I knew how much there is to do around this place that could keep us busy, so it really wasn’t that I thought we were gonna get bored, I just...I was waiting for that other shoe to drop. You know? Our whole lives there’s always been another shoe. Another big bad. Another apocalypse popping up in our backyard. I didn’t want to get my hopes up that we could _really_ back away this time without the world literally falling apart. But it’s been six months and the other shoe hasn’t dropped yet, and...I’m starting to think it’s not going to.

SAM

Who are you and what have you done with my brother?

DEAN

( _Sitting and going back to the laptop_ ) Shut up. See if I ever share and care with you again.

SAM

( _Crossing over to shut the laptop and sit kitty corner at the table_ ) I’m sorry. Dean, I’m sorry, this is just...hearing this stuff come out of your mouth is new for me, that’s all.

DEAN

Yeah, well, when have either of us had a chance to stop and just think about things? Or _talk_ about them when one of us wasn’t about to die?

SAM

Fair enough. So you realized the world wasn’t going to end and you decided we should open up a business?

DEAN

Not at first. At first I thought we should go with my other retirement plan.

SAM

Your other retirement plan?

DEAN

What I said a couple years ago? About finding a beach somewhere and sticking our toes in the sand while we sat around drinking beer all day?

SAM

I vaguely remember that. I figured you were kidding since you mentioned Hawaii and that would mean getting on a plane.

DEAN

( _Grabbing his coffee cup and heading out of the room_ ) Hawaiian shirts, Sam. I said Hawaiian shirts. 

CUT TO - INT. HALLWAY

_DEAN heads towards the kitchen. SAM follows him._

SAM

So why’d you decide against it? Besides the obvious problem of your freckles multiplying in the sun like tribbles.

DEAN

Have I mentioned lately you’re a pain in my ass?

SAM

I think it’s come up.

CUT TO - INT. KITCHEN

_DEAN crosses to the counter to pour more coffee and make a fresh pot._

DEAN

Once I started _really_ thinking about it I realized we’d need some way to pay for something like that. Even with Charlie’s credit cards that never max out, it would still be a lot of money. So I thought about fixing up one of the cars in the garage and then selling it to bankroll us for a while. And then I started thinking about how much we could make if I sold two or three of the _good_ cars, and it should be enough to set ourselves up with something like a bar.

SAM

( _Leaning against the island_ ) A bar?

DEAN

( _Turning to SAM_ ) What’s wrong with a bar?

SAM

Nothing, I’m just surprised is all, after what happened with Michael, when he had you trapped in that bar loop.

DEAN

( _Grabbing a donut and heading back towards the war room_ ) If I can get over the hellhound thing and have a dog, I think I’ll be okay with owning a bar. Besides, I thought we could have a place like the Roadhouse, where hunters could come and pick up jobs. 

CUT TO - INT. HALLWAY

_SAM follows DEAN again._

SAM

They can do that with us here in the bunker.

DEAN

You really want to live underground for the rest of our lives?

SAM 

I don’t want to give this place up. It’s the closest thing to a home we’ve ever had.

DEAN

Why would we? We could keep this as kind of a library so hunters could do research if they needed to.

CUT TO - INT. WAR ROOM

_OZZIE is very happy SAM and DEAN have returned, tail wagging furiously. He is not happy enough to get up off the nice, soft couch and DEAN goes over to sit with him._

SAM

( _Stopping in the doorway_ ) You’ve _really_ put a lot of thought into this, haven’t you?

DEAN

Yeah, I have. Why is that such a surprise?

SAM 

I don’t know. I’ve just never heard you plan for the future before.

DEAN

When have I had a future to plan for? ( _A beat_ ) Unless you don’t want to open a business together. I mean, that’s fine, too, if you want to give it another shot with Eileen…

SAM

( _Crosses to the table and turns a chair around to sit across from DEAN and OZZIE_ ) No. That’s...no. She’s not ready to get out of the life. I’m not sure she’ll ever be ready to get out of the life, and I may not know exactly what I want yet, but I know I don’t want to be with someone I’m always going to have to worry about like that. Plus the two of us, it’s always felt kind of forced, even when Chuck was trying to be subtle about pushing us together. And after we found out he was messing with us and we went for it anyway, it was worse. Like we were trying to prove something. To ourselves or to him I don’t know, but I do know it’s not worth the effort. We’re better off as friends.

DEAN

( _Means it_ ) Sorry.

SAM

( _Means it_ ) Don’t be.

DEAN

I just...you always wanted that kind of life.

SAM

When I was younger, sure. And if it’s still in the cards for me I’ll find it with someone else when I’m ready for it. It’s not a big deal. 

DEAN

( _Finishing his donut_ ) Maybe we’ll meet a set of twins who won’t think it’s weird that we’re so close. 

SAM

Twins _are_ always kind of...enmeshed.

DEAN

( _Smiling_ ) I always knew you’d come around to the idea of twins.

SAM

Shut up. Anyway, I’m with you. On the business thing. Whether you want to do a bar or we open an occult shop for the community, it really doesn’t matter to me. As long as we’re helping without being in the thick of it.

DEAN

Yeah?

SAM

We’re getting old, man. I know you really thought I was just talking about you being over the hill for this job, but I’m over that hill, too. I can always tell when it’s gonna rain because my knees hurt and sometimes when I run it feels like I’m going to need a hip replacement sooner rather than later. I’m only thirty-seven, and some mornings I wake up and think for just a minute that I’m seventy. After how many times we’ve saved everyone on the face of the earth, I don’t feel like I’m a coward for wanting something more than this, breaking my body down until everything hurts all the time. And I don’t feel guilty at all about letting younger people get thrown into walls by the monster of the week. Eventually I’ll figure out what I want out of life, and in the meantime, running a bar with my brother sounds perfect. 

DEAN

You’re sure? You don’t want to shoot for something higher than cleaning up spilled beer?

SAM

Someday, sure. ( _Stands and goes back to stretching_ ) But I don’t know what I want to do right now. Not like I did when I was eighteen, or thought I did, anyway. I know I don’t want to be a lawyer anymore, the world’s got enough freaking lawyers. ( _Heading up the stairs_ ) And it’s not like I won’t have time to figure it out. I’ve got the rest of my life, now that there are no more hunts to worry about.

DEAN

Yeah. About that…

SAM

( _Stopping and turning back_ ) No. No, Dean, do not tell me that you got me all excited about us retiring just to butter me up for a case.

DEAN

( _Standing_ ) I didn’t, I was going to talk to you about the case first.

SAM

( _Coming back downstairs_ ) Dean…

DEAN

It’s for Alex. She thinks it’s a vamp nest. For obvious reasons she doesn’t want to go near it.

SAM

Alex? Why hasn’t Jody handled it yet then? Or Claire?

DEAN

Alex doesn’t live with them anymore.

SAM

What? Since when?

DEAN

About...six months now.

SAM

Six months? Why didn’t Jody say anything?

DEAN

She did, she called me, it was that first week we were here and I wasn’t talking to you…

SAM

So you just forgot to mention it?

DEAN

More like I just let all the drama slide over me and tried not to get dragged into it.

SAM

What happened?

DEAN

Claire happened. You know Alex never wanted to get mixed up in hunting.

SAM

I thought she changed her mind when she helped get us out of that universe where you were eating lizard.

DEAN

You can’t even say ‘eating lizard’ without looking like you’re going to puke. It’s adorable. ( _Going back to the laptop and clicking around_ ) No, she only helped because it was _us_ that needed it.

SAM

That makes more sense. I always thought that one-eighty she did was out of the blue.

DEAN

Anyway, Claire got it in her head that Alex helping us out meant she was all aboard the monster killing train…

SAM

Which she isn’t.

DEAN

No, she isn’t. I guess she got tired of Claire bringing her work home with her and expecting patch jobs at the drop of a hat now that Alex has her nursing degree.

SAM

( _Sitting_ ) Good old Claire. Always so thoughtful.

DEAN

So she took a job in North Carolina and she and Jody haven’t really talked since.

SAM

That’s where she thinks the vampires are?

DEAN

Yeah. ( _Turns the laptop for SAM to see_ ) A place called Havelock, a little under an hour from where she is in Jacksonville. It’s near enough to the Crystal Coast that we could stick our toes in some sand at some point. I was thinking we could head out, take care of it in a day or two, kind of make it our retirement party.

SAM

( _Reading the articles_ ) You _would_ think of decapitation as a necessary component of our retirement party.

DEAN

It’d be a nice way to go out. An easy case helping a friend. What do you think?

SAM

Who’s going to watch Gar...Ozzie?

DEAN

Marta said she would.

SAM

You gotta stop with the cougars, man. ( _Standing_ ) Marta’s a bunny boiler. I can sense it.

DEAN

( _Standing_ ) You’re just jealous of the nice old mail lady. Are we doing this?

SAM

( _Heading up the stairs_ ) Yeah, we’re doing this. Let me get my run in and you can show me what else you’ve got so far.

DEAN

( _Turning to watch SAM go_ ) Awesome. I’m telling you Sammy, this’ll be like a walk in the park.

SAM

Famous last words, Dean.

DEAN

Worrywort. Go wreck your hip some more.

SAM

Yes mom.

_SAM goes, leaving DEAN with the dog._

DEAN

( _Sitting down on the couch and cuddling OZZIE_ ) You think it’ll be a walk in the park, don’t you Ozzie? Yeah, that’s cuz you’re a good boy. Yes you are!

CUT TO - INT. BARN

**CAPTION - NOW**

_Earlier than before, still on SAM and DEAN. DEAN clearly can’t move as SAM moves in to hold DEAN up. DEAN is clearly terrified. SAM is in shock._

DEAN

Don’t leave me here.

SAM

I’m not. I won’t. Nobody’s leaving. I’m not leaving you, and you’re not leaving me, right? Put your arms around me, let me hold your weight.

_DEAN does, but it’s a struggle._

DEAN

We shouldn’t have come here. We should’ve just opened a bar.

SAM

We’re still gonna open a bar. Stop talking. Save your strength.

_DEAN starts to cry._

DEAN

I don’t want to die Sam. I don’t want to die.

_SAM shifts DEAN’s weight, pets his hair, tries not to cry too. Cut to black._

**END ACT ONE**

ACT TWO

INT. CAR - EVENING

**CAPTION - 64 HOURS AGO**

_DEAN is driving. SAM is reading over the notes on the case with a flashlight._

SAM

So all of the vics are kids from Havelock Community College.

DEAN

Yep. Seems like our nest has a type.

SAM

Bodies exsanguinated, but relatively pristine otherwise. That’s weird. Are we sure this is a vamp nest?

DEAN

Anal retentive vampires aren’t the norm, but they’re not unheard of. Everything else lines up.

SAM

Five so far in as many weeks. That’s a pretty light feeding schedule if it’s a nest. Maybe it’s a solitary vampire?

DEAN

Or they’ve got wider hunting grounds and Alex only heard of the ones in Havelock. The ocean’s not far away. It’d be pretty easy to lose bodies at sea.

SAM

Vampires that hunt on boats?

DEAN

( _Wistfully_ ) Vampirates.

SAM

What?

DEAN

Nothing. Look, they wouldn’t be the first nest to hunt near a coast and get creative. The latest death was yesterday, so it should still be fresh when we roll into town if we stick to the plan and drive all night.

SAM

( _Closing up the case_ ) Speaking of the plan, I’m gonna grab some shut-eye. You okay for a while?

DEAN

Yeah, I’ll wake you when it’s your turn.

SAM

( _Bunching up his jacket against the window_ ) Sounds good. Night Dean.

DEAN

Night princess.

SAM

Jerk.

DEAN

Bitch.

_SAM chuckles and gets comfortable as DEAN drives. Camera pans away._

CUT TO - IMPALA DRIVING THROUGH THE NIGHT AND INTO THE MORNING MONTAGE. ‘WELCOME TO HAVELOCK’ SIGN PASSES IN THE DAYLIGHT.

CUT TO - EXT. IMPALA - MORNING

_DEAN is sleeping against the door, mouth opened slightly as he drools. SAM parks the car and beeps the horn, waking DEAN with a start._

DEAN

What? I’m up! I’m awake. What’s going on?

SAM

Welcome back to the land of the living. We’re here.

DEAN

We are?

_SAM and DEAN get out of the car, SAM somewhat more gracefully as DEAN grimaces and cracks his neck. Camera pans to show the colorful storefronts of Main Street in Havelock._

SAM

Told you you should have pulled over sooner to let me drive.

DEAN

I’m fine. ( _He yawns_ ) Fresh as a daisy. Just need some coffee. Thoughts on where we can stay?

SAM

Yeah, passed a little place just on the outside of town. It offers WiFi and a pool.

DEAN

A pool in October in North Carolina. I think I’ll pass.

SAM

You’re turning into such a girl in your old age.

DEAN

Shut up. ( _Camera shot of a bakery up the street with a sign that says ‘Grand Opening: Free Samples’_ ) Well, I know where we’re getting breakfast. ( _DEAN starts walking towards the shop, SAM trailing dutifully behind_ ) Please, please, please have pie.

SAM

You are not having pie for breakfast!

CUT TO - INT. POLICE STATION - DAY

_SAM and DEAN are in their fed suits, sitting in the chief’s office. CHIEF WARNER is a woman in her mid-fifties, no-nonsense, with dark hair pulled back into a severe bun. She’s carefully scrutinizing their badges._

WARNER

Isn’t your hair a little long to be regulation, Agent Hatfield?

DEAN

( _Smiling winningly_ ) Well Chief, when my partner’s hair is short it gets all curly around his ears, makes him look like he’s about twelve, so the Bureau makes an exception.

WARNER

You can save those big doe eyes and that easygoing charm for your off hours, Agent Medley. They won’t get you very far at this station. ( _DEAN deflates and SAM squirms as she hands their badges back_. _Leaning back in her chair_ ) Frankly, I’m surprised the FBI hasn’t swooped in here sooner. I know these killings haven’t been going on that long, but we’ve had five of them now and three is usually the prerequisite for identifying a serial killer.

SAM

Well, we typically recognize serial killers only after active and passive time frames have been established. Whoever you’re dealing with hasn’t had a cool down period yet, and killing sprees this close together are very unusual for a serial killer. And your victims don’t really fit a certain type outside of going to the same school. Two men, three women, different races. That’s all unusual for a serial.

DEAN

You can see why they send Agent Hatfield out on these assignments. He was a whiz kid in the Behavioral Assessment Unit.

SAM

The Behavioral Analysis Unit.

_WARNER watches them skeptically._

DEAN

That’s what I said, the BAU. He’s our very own Clarice Starling.

SAM

What Agent Medley means is that we aren’t technically ready to declare this a serial, but you’ve got enough kids dying that we don’t want to just sit on our hands and wait for the body count to go up if we can help it.

WARNER

Well, I can get you the case files and send you on down to the coroner. 

CUT TO - INT. CORONER’S OFFICE - DAY

_A BODY covered in a sheet with only the face visible is rolled into frame, camera overhead. It’s a young woman with ragged teeth marks circling the side of her neck and thin black lines spreading outward from the wound like a spiderweb._

WARNER (CON’T - V.O.)

If we can nip this in the bud before the papers give this guy a catchy name, I’ll forget about mentioning the hair to your supervisor.

_Camera moves to a longer shot of SAM, DEAN, and the CORONER standing on either side of the BODY._

CORONER

Well, here you go. Victim number five. Tanya Williams, nineteen. Just finished up the paperwork this morning. ( _CORONER hands the paperwork to DEAN while SAM looks at the spiderweb marks._ ) Same cause of death. Deep puncture wounds to the carotid artery and total blood loss. Which shouldn’t happen with a wound like this. It’s not big enough or deep enough to drain everything. This kind of blood loss is what you see in slaughtered animals, where the whole throat is cut. Her heart would’ve stopped before it could pump all the blood out.

DEAN

It’s definitely weird.

SAM

What are these black marks?

CORONER

Don’t know. They showed up on all the kids a day later. I’ve taken samples and can’t determine what’s causing it. Some sort of fungal infection, maybe? I don’t know. Maybe your lab will have more luck. I’ll get you a sample.

DEAN

Thanks. ( _CORONER exits frame. DEAN examines the body with SAM_ ) That look like a fungal infection to you?

SAM

Honestly, I have no idea what this could be. Closest thing I can think of is that Arachne we hunted in Rhode Island after I got my soul back. Remember?

DEAN

I try very hard not to think about that time.

SAM

( _Quietly_ ) Yeah, me too. But the Arachne wasn’t killing the people it was taking, it was keeping them and turning them.

DEAN

So either we’ve got a vampire with a fungal infection, an Arachne that’s bad at its job…

SAM

Or we’re looking for something else entirely. Where are the other bodies?

DEAN

They’ve gotta be here somewhere. They don’t release homicide victims for a while.

_Camera follows SAM as he heads over to talk to the CORONER at a lab table. The CORONER is putting together the sample._

SAM

Excuse me, we need to take a look at the other bodies.

CORONER

Oh sure. We’ve still got two of them over here.

_Camera follows CORONER and SAM across the room to a bank of coolers. CORONER opens one to pull out a young man’s BODY and turns back the sheet. CORONER recoils with a gasp as SAM stares, wide-eyed._

CORONER (CON’T)

What on earth…

SAM

Agent Medley, you’d better come look at this.

_Camera cuts to close-up on DEAN still looking at TANYA’s wound, SAM and CORONER in the background._

DEAN

Hm?

_DEAN looks up and camera focus shifts to SAM, CORONER, and the BODY on the slab. It’s pitch black, from head to toe, like it’s been dipped in ink._

DEAN (CON’T)

What the hell…

SAM

Show us the other one.

CUT TO - INT. CORONER’S OFFICE - DAY

_Camera overhead as third BODY is pulled out of a locker; a young woman. The sheet is flipped back to reveal the BODY is also pitch black._

CUT TO - SHOT OF SAM, DEAN, AND CORONER

DEAN

Well, that’s not normal.

SAM

Where are the other two victims?

CUT TO - EXT. CEMETERY - NIGHT

_Camera on SAM and DEAN digging up the last shovels of a relatively fresh grave._

SAM

Seems like we’re getting the full hunting experience on this one.

DEAN

Seems like it. Apparently, I booked us the all-inclusive package.

_SAM laughs and tosses his shovel out of the grave and climbs out so DEAN can pry at the lid. After some struggling it pops open, revealing a shriveled, pitch black corpse. SAM and DEAN recoil at the smell._

SAM

With bonus smell-o-vision. What _is_ that?

DEAN

Nasty, Sam. Nasty is what that is.

SAM

See if you can find anything on him that’ll help us figure out what did this.

DEAN

 _You_ see if you can find anything on him that’ll help us figure out what did this!

SAM

You’re the one who wanted to work one last case.

DEAN

I changed my mind. We’ll tell Alex it’s not vampires and let someone young and stupid handle this. Maybe we can call Claire…

SAM

Stop being a baby, Dean.

_DEAN drops the shovel and holds up his hands for rock, paper, scissors. SAM rolls his eyes but goes along with it. SAM wins the first round. DEAN wins the second round. Tension is high. SAM wins the third round and is overly pleased. DEAN turns back to the grave, grumbles and grimaces as he searches the body. SAM is alternately sympathetic and amused._

DEAN

Okay, there’s nothing here that wasn’t on the bodies at the morgue. We don’t really have to dig up the last one to be sure, do we?

SAM

Yes, Dean, we do.

DEAN

Awesome.

CUT TO - EXT. CEMETERY - NIGHT

_Camera overhead of another casket as a shovel cracks the seal. SAM leans into the shot to open the lid on another pitch black body. Camera change to show DEAN out of the grave this time, looking down with SAM, both again recoiling from the smell._

DEAN

You’re checking this time. No rock, paper, scissors either. You cheat.

SAM

I don’t cheat, you just won’t stop throwing scissors. ( _He leans down to check the body, holding his breath, then straightens._ ) Nothing. Same as the others.

DEAN

Well this sucks.

SAM

Yep. And now we get to fill them back in.

DEAN

I still say we call Claire.

SAM

We should get you some cheese to go with that whine.

DEAN

You need some new jokes, Sam.

_Camera shot from the interior of casket as lid is closed._

**END ACT TWO**

ACT THREE

INT. MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT

_SAM is at the table in sleep clothes with the laptop, his hair wet. The shower can be heard in the background. Steam pours out from the bathroom._

DEAN

( _Off screen_ ) You find anything yet?

SAM

Not on a monster that turns its victims black after death. I _did_ find a connection between our vics, though.

DEAN

( _As the water shuts off_ ) Yeah?

SAM

Yeah. They all played A Walk in the Woods.

DEAN

What the hell is that?

SAM

It’s an online game where four players have to roam around a forest at night while avoiding a mysterious, evil creature that’s hunting them. There’s some kind of curse and they need to find each other again before time runs out or they get killed.

DEAN

( _Emerging from the bathroom in pajamas and toweling off his hair_ ) Please tell me we’re not dealing with another tulpa. I don’t want to have to burn down a freakin’ forest.

SAM

I don’t know yet. There aren’t any symbols on the game’s website that would summon one, but it’s possible.

DEAN

How many kids are in this online community?

SAM

Worldwide? Who knows. But here, they have a gaming club on campus. We could find out if there are any other players.

DEAN

( _Sarcastically_ ) College kids. My favorite. 

SAM

You’re gonna be dealing with them soon once you start those business courses.

DEAN

Nope, those are all online. No need to physically interact with their hormones and angst.

SAM

Always a ray of sunshine, Dean. Come on, let’s hit the sack. We can check it out in the morning.

DEAN

( _Crawling into the bed closest to the door_ ) We’re stopping at that bakery again. I will not be denied pie for breakfast two days in a row, Sam.

SAM

Your pancreas will thank me when you don’t develop Type 2 diabetes.

_SAM closes the laptop and heads towards his bed as DEAN clicks off the light._

CUT TO - CAMPUS INT. - DAY

_SAM and DEAN stand in front of two college kids - STELLA and DERRICK - who are seated at a table in a common room. Two or three students mill around in the background but otherwise the room is empty. SAM and DEAN are in their fed suits, SAM with a pad of paper, DEAN with a cup of coffee. STELLA and DERRICK are both twitchy and traumatized._

SAM

So there’s only ten of you who play the game on the whole campus?

DERRICK

Nine, now. Well, four. Chris got spooked after Jeremy died and stopped playing.

DEAN

Why such a small group?

STELLA

The game’s only been out a couple of years and it’s not very popular. You can only play it in groups of four. The only reason we all play together is because we’ve known each other since high school. Tanya found it senior year when Derrick here got pissed off and threw his Playstation across the room. His parents wouldn’t get him a new one.

DERRICK

I didn’t _throw_ it. I accidentally _knocked_ it off my desk.

DEAN

And that’s related to A Walk in the Woods how?

DERRICK

My parents were pretty pissed, so we had to find a new online game we could all play together.

STELLA

A _free_ one, since his parents cut off his allowance after he threw his Playstation.

DERRICK

Jesus, Stella, would you shut up already?

DEAN

I take it you two used to date.

STELLA

How’d you know?

DEAN

Wild guess.

SAM

Why A Walk in the Woods?

DERRICK

We like scary games.

STELLA

We were awesome at Dying Light.

DERRICK

A Walk in the Woods is kinda lame by comparison. That’s why we started going out there.

SAM

Out where?

STELLA

The woods. North of the golf course. We figured we could make the game more fun by LARP-ing.

DEAN

LARP-ing?

DERRICK

( _With all the disdain of youth_ ) Live action role playing? It’s where you get into chara…

SAM

We’re familiar with LARP-ing, thanks Derrick.

DEAN

And you weren’t worried about getting lost, or…

STELLA

We all know the woods real well. And it’s not like we don’t have GPS on our phones. There’s all these run down buildings, shacks and stuff, if you know where to look. Since the game involves hiding from a monster it makes it more interesting, and it’s easier to pick a meeting place.

SAM

Were any of you out there recently?

DERRICK

Yeah, we all were. About a month and a half ago, right before…

_STELLA and DERRICK look increasingly uncomfortable._

SAM

So how does this LARP-ing work if it’s a four player game and there are - were ten of you?

STELLA

We split up into teams, five each. Four people are the survivors, the other person is the monster. 

SAM

Tanya, Jeremy, and your other friends went one way, you went the other?

STELLA

Yeah. They headed north, we headed south.

SAM

What time was this?

STELLA

Afternoon. It’d be scarier at night, but stupider.

DERRICK

Yeah, it’s real easy to get lost in the dark, even with our phones.

_SAM and DEAN exchange a look._

SAM

Thank you, both. You’ve been very helpful.

STELLA

Sure.

_Camera follows SAM and DEAN as they walk away, leaving DERRICK and STELLA at the table in the background._

DEAN

Are you thinking what I’m thinking?

SAM

We need to get Tanya’s phone and hope it’s not password protected?

DEAN

I taught you so well.

_SAM shoves DEAN but they’re both smiling over a solid lead._

CUT TO - INT. EVIDENCE ROOM - DAY

_SAM and DEAN stand at the front desk with the RECORDS SUPERVISOR. SAM is looking at a phone._

SAM

Are we good to take this with us?

RECORDS SUPERVISOR

Sure, as long as you sign it out. Though you could probably ask the other two agents to take a look at the one they already signed out, unless you’ve got some kind of friendly rivalry going on. They looked like the young and cocky type.

DEAN

Other two agents?

RECORDS SUPERVISOR

Yeah, they were in here about half an hour ago.

_Overhead camera shot as the RECORDS SUPERVISOR hands over the records log. Close up on two signatures: CLINT BLACK and WYNONA JUDD. Camera cuts to DEAN raising an eyebrow at SAM before turning the book around._

DEAN

Thanks.

CUT TO - INT. MARGE’S BAKERY - AFTERNOON

_DEAN and SAM sit at the counter. SAM is going through the phone. DEAN is drinking coffee and eating pie._

DEAN

You getting anywhere on that?

SAM

Actually, yes. We’re lucky Tanya had her location history turned on. Looks like the last time they went LARP-ing they spent a lot of time east of Range Road. There’s a side access road that goes into the forest a ways. 

DEAN

What are the odds we’re gonna run into the other feds?

SAM

Derrick and Stella didn’t say they’d talked to anyone else.

DEAN

Yeah, but there’s that Chris kid and the other two in the group who could’ve talked to them. Any idea who they might be?

SAM

I can’t think of any couples that hunt. Or brother-sister teams. I mean, they’re obviously not the feds, but they’re _somebody_. Maybe we should leave them to it?

DEAN

They’re using country singers from the ‘90s as aliases. Whoever they are, they’re not up to the job.

SAM

You’re basing your entire assessment of two people we’ve never laid eyes on off of their musical tastes? ( _DEAN raises an eyebrow at him and eats more pie. SAM is resigned_.) Of course you are.

DEAN

( _Around his food_ ) Figure out where we need to go. Those kids had a point. We don’t want to be in the woods after dark.

SAM

The battery on this is low. We should charge it before we head out.

DEAN

Fine by me. It’s right around the time my telenovella is on anyway.

SAM

You mean the time of your afternoon nap.

DEAN

( _Gesturing at himself_ ) Beauty like this doesn’t just happen, Sam. Especially not at our age. C’mon.

_SAM sighs and slaps down some cash for the food as DEAN heads for the door, following after with a smile to the waitress._

CUT TO - EXT. WOODS - AFTERNOON

_Camera follows SAM and DEAN as they move between the trees. A front shot shows they’re not far from the road, the Impala parked at the edge of the forest. They have their standard gear; shotguns, sidearms, and machetes. SAM is following the directions on the phone. DEAN is making sure SAM doesn’t walk into any trees._

DEAN

I can’t decide if this is better or worse than the way we used to do things.

SAM

The way we used to do things? You mean six months ago?

DEAN

I mean when we started. Y’know, after Stanford. Before Dad died. It would’ve been easier tracking a Wendigo with a cell phone, but we probably would’ve walked right into it because we weren’t looking. It’s a different world now.

SAM

You’re maudlin today. What happened, did Enrique finally find out Conseula’s been cheating on him and the baby isn’t his?

DEAN

I just feel old.

SAM

Well you’re not. _We’re_ not. It’s just the job. That’s why we’re getting out, right? So we stop feeling old?

DEAN

Yeah. ( _DEAN stops, pulling SAM up short._ ) Hey Sam, does that look like a barn to you?

_Camera shot from behind SAM and DEAN on a large structure in the distance. Camera switches to SAM and DEAN’s reaction._

SAM

Yeah. That does.

DEAN

What does the GPS say?

_SAM checks the phone._

SAM

It looks like Tanya at least definitely went in there. 

DEAN

Well, then that’s where we’re going.

_SAM huffs as they move towards the barn._

CUT TO - INT. BARN - MOMENTS LATER

_Camera on SAM and DEAN as they swing the doors open, shotguns raised. They creep slowly into the barn. Panning shot follows them, showing how derelict it is inside. Rotting hay bales and collapsing stalls line both walls. Light bleeds in through holes in the roof. There is a creaking, clicking sound from somewhere in the building that stops them. They glance at each other, then DEAN signals SAM to move along the left side of the barn while he takes the right. SAM nods, gives a hand signal to keep his eyes open. DEAN looks at SAM like he’s a moron. SAM rolls his eyes. They walk deeper into the barn._

_Camera on DEAN as he checks out some of the stalls and finds nothing but animal bones and bits of fur scattered throughout. Camera switches to SAM as he notices what looks like overlapping footsteps in the middle of the barn, like a group of people were standing there. SAM continues further and spots a few empty beer bottles, relatively fresh. He hisses to catch DEAN’s attention, then waves him over._

_Camera mid-shot on SAM kneeling down by the footprints and bottles as DEAN stops by his shoulder, stooping as well. The clicking and creaking continues. DEAN glances over his shoulder but sees nothing._

DEAN

( _Quietly_ ) Looks like our kids were definitely here.

SAM

And not alone. The way the hay’s all bunched up along the sides of the room, it _is_ like a nest, but definitely not vampires. Not enough creature comforts. I think whatever is using this barn didn’t appreciate them walking into its den.

_Camera shot angled from below to catch the ceiling behind SAM and DEAN as they study the bottles. Focus shifts from the brothers to the ceiling and the pitch black CREATURE clinging to the rafters staring at them._

DEAN

Still doesn’t tell us what we’re dealing with.

_The CREATURE drops down onto DEAN’s back with a shriek. DEAN fights to throw it off, but it clings to his shoulders._

SAM

Dean!

DEAN

Sammy!

_DEAN turns enough for SAM to get a shot off with the rocksalt, which gets the CREATURE off of DEAN but doesn’t do more than startle it. SAM hurries to help DEAN to his feet as DEAN grabs his shotgun and they shoot at the CREATURE as it shrieks and skitters up the wall to the ceiling again. When the shotguns are out of shells, they grab their handguns and keep firing, the CREATURE howling and spitting at them until it finally falls to the floor and lays still. They stop and stare at it. It looks vaguely like a large, well-muscled man, but everything on it is solid, inky black. SAM’s out of bullets and stows his pistol in favor of his machete as they advance slowly on the CREATURE. DEAN is about to kick it with his foot when a MAN (DANNY) and a WOMAN (LAURA) in their late twenties burst through the door._

LAURA

No, don’t touch it!

_SAM and DEAN are distracted long enough for the CREATURE to spring to life, hitting SAM with the whole of its arm across the chest and throwing him halfway across the barn through a stall before advancing after him._

DEAN

Sam!

_DEAN leaps on the CREATURE’s back, wrapping an arm around its throat and emptying the rest of his bullets into the side of its head. The CREATURE thrashes and launches itself backward towards a post with a piece of rusted rebar sticking out of it at a downward angle. DEAN is impaled through his back on the left side of his body and sucks in a startled breath as he lets the CREATURE go. The CREATURE turns on him and howls but DEAN can only stare as it raises a clawed hand to kill him. Then a silver bolt punctures the CREATURE’s heart through the back, the broadhead catching enough that the CREATURE is pulled back. DEAN watches in shock as the CREATURE’s head is sliced off by DANNY. LAURA stands in the doorway with a crossbow still aimed at the now-dead CREATURE. Camera cuts to SAM as he slowly gets to his hands and knees. SAM turns and sees DEAN and looks sick._

SAM

Dean!

**END ACT THREE**

ACT FOUR

_Side shot of DEAN stuck on the rebar as SAM skids to a stop in front of him. DEAN is clearly in terrible pain. SAM doesn’t know what to do with his hands. DANNY stares at DEAN._

DANNY

( _Turning towards the door_ ) God. Laura.

LAURA

( _At seeing DEAN stuck to the post_ ) Oh, crap. Danny get your gear from the truck!

DANNY

( _Glancing back at DEAN_ ) Yeah.

_DANNY drops his machete and turns to race out of the barn with LAURA right behind him. Camera focuses on DEAN in agony, then slides over to SAM as he settles on holding DEAN’s elbows. DEAN grabs his forearms as SAM tries to assess the situation._

SAM

Dean…

DEAN

Sammy. ( _DEAN coughs. It sounds bad. SAM tightens his grip._ ) Sammy, this isn’t good.

SAM

( _Needing to be the strong one even as he slowly unravels_ ) No, I can see it’s not good, Dean. But it’s okay. It’s not the worst we’ve ever dealt with. We’ll figure something out.

DEAN

We’re in...a barn, Sam. In the middle of the woods. What...what is there to figure out?

SAM

We’re not that far from the road. I’ll call someone. ( _SAM pulls his phone out of his pocket. It’s cracked from the fight. SAM pulls the other phone out of his pocket. It’s also cracked. A beat as they both stare at the broken phones._ ) Where’s your phone? Maybe your phone is okay!

DEAN

Back. Pocket.

_SAM tries to reach around to check DEAN’s pocket. The movement makes DEAN scream and SAM stops immediately._

SAM

( _Petting DEAN’s face_ ) Shh, I’m sorry, I didn’t think that would hurt so much. I can flag someone down.

DEAN

( _Grabbing SAM’s jacket_ ) Don’t leave me here.

_SAM moves in to hold DEAN up._

SAM

I’m not. I won’t. Nobody’s leaving. I’m not leaving you, and you’re not leaving me, right? Put your arms around me, let me hold your weight.

_DEAN does, but it’s a struggle._

DEAN

We shouldn’t have come here. We should’ve just opened a bar.

SAM

We’re still gonna open a bar. Stop talking. Save your strength.

_DEAN starts to cry._

DEAN

I don’t want to die Sam. I don’t want to die.

_SAM shifts DEAN’s weight, pets his hair, tries not to cry._

SAM

You aren’t. You aren’t going to. We’re _retiring_ , Dean. We’re gonna finish up this hunt and go stick our toes in the sand and then pick up our dog from the little old mail lady who wants to spend all her time pinching your cheeks.

DEAN

I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have dragged you back for this. Should’ve let you have your life.

SAM

 _Stop_ , Dean!

DEAN

I just didn’t want to be alone. First you left. Then Dad left. I was...so scared of being alone. You were always right about that. I’m sorry.

SAM

You shouldn’t have had to drag me back. I shouldn’t have gone in the first place.

DEAN

I was so afraid you’d kick me out. Did I ever tell you that? Watched your apartment for days. Saw you with Jess, in your normal life. After that last phone call…

SAM

I was stupid, Dean. That phone call was stupid. I didn’t mean anything I said. I was just a dumb, angry twenty year old kid who didn’t get what was really important.

DEAN

No, you were right to tell me to leave you alone. But Dad was gone, and I...I didn’t know what else to do. I didn’t know who else would help me. And I just wanted my family back. I love you, Sammy. So much.

SAM

Stop, Dean, just stop with the deathbed confessions. You’re not dying. You’re not going to die on me. You’re now allowed to die on me.

DEAN

It hurts so much to breathe.

SAM

Just stay quiet. You’ll be okay.

DEAN

No, there’s no do-overs now. No one to call. No blaze of glory either, I guess.

SAM

Stop talking to me like this is the end! We’ve got a dog, we’ve got a plan, we’re not even middle aged yet, for Christ’s sake! I’ll look like an idiot trying to meet a set of twins without a brother to set one up with!

DEAN

So you can just meet one nice girl. Have a kid. Name him after me.

SAM

( _Genuinely angry_ ) Don’t tell me how to live my life, Dean.

DEAN

I’m your big brother. It’s my job to boss you around.

SAM

And I’m your little brother. It’s my job to keep you alive at least until you have as much grey hair as me.

DEAN

( _Laughing weakly_ ) Never gonna happen.

_LAURA and DANNY rush back in through the barn door. LAURA immediately starts hiding the dead CREATURE, which has shrunk to half its size. DANNY has a cordless reciprocating saw that he sets on the ground while he assesses the wound to DEAN’s back._

DANNY

Hey, uh, sorry about all this. I’m Danny, this is my sister Laura. We didn’t realize someone else was on this hunt.

LAURA

Especially not two old guys who clearly don’t know how to take down a Whisper.

SAM

( _Furious_ ) My brother and I were doing just fine until you two came along and got in the way! And what the hell is a Whisper?

DEAN

( _Weakly_ ) A werepire.

SAM

A what?

LAURA

You don’t even know what you were hunting, but you were doing just fine, huh? You have to stake these things through the heart with silver _before_ you can decapitate them, dumbass!

SAM

Listen lady…

DEAN

Sam, stop.

DANNY

( _Finishing up with DEAN’s back_ ) Laura, please, everyone here needs to stay calm. ( _To SAM_ ) I need you to hold him as still as you possibly can. Take as much of his weight, too. The rebar’s got him plugged up nicely and we don’t want it shifting before the paramedics get here.

SAM

Paramedics?

DANNY

Yeah, we called them, it should only be a couple of minutes. We’re not far from town. ( _DANNY focuses on getting the saw in place between DEAN’s back and the post._ ) What was your brother’s name, Sam?

SAM

Uh, Dean.

DANNY

Dean. ( _He stops his work with the saw._ ) Winchester? ( _SAM nods curtly. DANNY pales._ ) Oh, god, Laura, we almost killed the Winchesters!

LAURA

( _Looking much more contrite_ ) Oh. Crap. You guys are legends.

DANNY

( _To DEAN_ ) Just take it easy, Mr. Winchester. I’m going to cut out the section of the post around the rebar.

SAM

You’re what? Are you sure that’s safe?

DANNY

As opposed to leaving him stuck on a metal rod? Trust me, it’s our better option. I was a firefighter before I got into all this. If I can cut him free before the paramedics get here it will save them a lot of time.

LAURA

I’m gonna run your gear back to our truck so there aren’t a bunch of guns lying around.

_LAURA goes as SAM tightens his hold on DEAN._

DANNY

( _To DEAN_ ) This probably won’t be pleasant.

_DEAN nods, too weak to contribute much of anything. DANNY starts sawing through the post. DEAN grunts and leans heavily on SAM._

CUT TO - MONTAGE - INT. BARN - DAYTIME

_DANNY is cutting DEAN free. DEAN is screaming into SAM’s shoulder. We can’t hear any of it._

DOCTOR (V.O.) 

Mr. Smith?

SAM (V.O.) 

Yes?

DOCTOR (V.O.)

I’m Dr. Orlowski. I’m the surgeon who’s been working on your brother. May I call you Sam?

CUT TO - INT. BARN - DAYTIME

_PARAMEDICS are working on stabilizing the post before moving DEAN. SAM is forced to stand back, looking helpless._

SAM (V.O.)

Yeah, that’s...that’s fine. Dean...Is he okay?

ORLOWSKI (V.O.)

He’s in critical condition, but stable, for the moment. We were finally able to stop the bleeding so we could move him to recovery, but we’re going to have to watch him closely for the next few days.

CUT TO - EXT. ROADSIDE - DAYTIME

_PARAMEDICS are loading DEAN into an ambulance. DEAN is sitting upright, the post and rebar braced behind him. He is very pale. SAM isn’t allowed to ride along._

SAM (V.O.)

Can I see him?

ORLOWSKI (V.O.)

He’s in the ICU. We’re keeping him sedated for the time being. Sam, your brother suffered severe internal injuries.

CUT TO - EXT. ROAD - DAYTIME

_Rear shot of ambulance driving off, lights flashing, followed by SAM in the Impala._

ORLOWSKI (V.O. CON’T)

The metal scraped his spinal column before piercing his left lung on a downward trajectory. We aren’t sure yet if there will be any permanent nerve damage and won’t know until the swelling goes down in his back.

CUT TO - INT. HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM - DAY TRANSITIONING TO NIGHT TRANSITIONING TO DAY

_SAM paces, alone, as many hours pass. Sits. Drinks coffee. Falls asleep. Jerks awake. Outside the window we see the sun set and then eventually rise again before ORLOWSKI enters._

ORLOWSKI (V.O. CON’T)

To be honest with you, Sam, with the blood loss it’s a miracle he survived long enough for us to start working on him. Fortunately, the metal rod acted like a kind of a cork, and your firefighter friend who cut him loose for the EMTs saved precious minutes.

CUT TO - INT. HOSPITAL HALLWAY - DAY

_SAM stares through a window at DEAN in a hospital bed hooked up to numerous machines. DEAN is intubated and almost looks dead._

ORLOWSKI (V.O. CON’T)

Ultimately we were successful in removing the rod, but we had to perform a pneumonectomy.

CUT TO - INT. HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM - DAY

_SAM is with DOCTOR ORLOWSKI. He’s an absolute wreck._

SAM

Pneumo...what...what’s that?

ORLOWSKI

That’s the removal of a lung, Sam. We’d hoped to only do a lobectomy but there was just too much damage.

SAM

You took out his lung?

ORLOWSKI

We didn’t have a choice. Once we got him opened up and could see what we were really dealing with…

_SAM looks stricken and has to sit. ORLOWSKI sits with him._

ORLOWSKI (CON’T)

Believe me, it’s not something we would have done if it weren’t absolutely necessary. Pneumonectomies are very dangerous surgeries. The risk that a patient won’t even survive the procedure is significant. We don’t do them on the fly unless there are no other options.

SAM

What does this mean for Dean? Long term, what does this mean? I mean, he lost a lung, right? His life’s not ever going to be normal, is it?

ORLOWSKI

You’d be surprised how well people with one lung can function. Yes, it will take him time, but many people are able to eventually continue their lives largely unchanged. Your brother’s remaining lung is in excellent condition. As his body adjusts, his right lung will begin to compensate, even grow larger to supply enough oxygen for him to function much the same way as anyone with two lungs. He probably won’t be running any marathons, but he won’t pass out climbing a flight of stairs once he’s adapted.

CUT TO - INT. HOSPITAL HALLWAY - DAY

_SAM is watching DEAN sleep, monitors beeping with the steady rhythm of the ventilator._

ORLOWSKI (V.O.)

Our greater concern is the short term. Infection, sepsis, pneumonia, getting him to breathe on his own without assistance. Normally we wouldn’t be as concerned about complications but given the accident that brought him here, we do have to worry about foreign contaminants in his system. If he has any persistent problems we’ll fly him up to the Raleigh-Durham area. We’re not exactly a backwater here in New Bern, but they have more resources in the event something goes wrong, and he’s going to be a guest of our health system for a while.

CUT TO - INT. DEAN’S ROOM - DAY

 _SAM is in a paper gown, his hair covered, a mask on his face, gloves on his hands, sitting next to DEAN._

SAM (V.O.)

Can I see him?

ORLOWSKI (V.O.)

Only for fifteen minutes. And we’ll need to get you some PPE beforehand to stop you from spreading any germs to him. Gloves, a mask, that sort of thing. As a precaution.

_A NURSE comes in dressed the same way with a gown, mask, gloves, hair covering, and tells SAM he needs to go._

SAM (V.O.)

He’ll survive, though, right?

_Camera follows SAM as he exits the room, leans against the wall, and finally breaks down._

ORLOWSKI (V.O.)

That depends a lot on him.

**END ACT FOUR**

ACT FIVE

INT. DEAN’S HOSPITAL ROOM - DAY

**CAPTION - FOUR WEEKS LATER**

_DEAN is sitting on the side of his bed, a NURSE (LYNNE) helping him with his shoes. He looks significantly better without the tubes and wires, but is obviously still not well._

LYNNE

I still can’t believe you’re leaving us. After all the promises we made to each other.

DEAN

I’m sorry Lynne, but your food sucks. I tried to warn you this wouldn’t last.

LYNNE

Stef is gonna be heartbroken she missed you. Josh, too.

DEAN

I’m sure they’ll both recover in time.

LYNNE

Speaking of recovering, don’t you dare skip your therapy, Dean. I know you won’t go unless someone drags you. You want your lung to keep getting stronger, especially after that second infection set you back. Don’t be a tough guy.

DEAN

Yes ma’am.

_SAM appears in the doorway, dressed in a long sleeved black shirt, black pants, and shoes, looking harried._

SAM

Ready to go?

LYNNE

He is. Got the completed paperwork right here. ( _SAM crosses to take it from her, running a hand through his hair._ ) The number for social services is on the back if you decide you need part time help.

SAM

Yeah, thanks Lynne. We’ll be all right.

LYNNE

You sure? You look like you’re about to have a stroke there, Sam. I can take your blood pressure real quick…

DEAN

( _A lame attempt at a joke_ ) He looks like the grim reaper. ( _SAM scowls._ ) Sorry. What’s with the funeral clothes?

SAM

I couldn’t switch shifts at work. I’m sorry, I’m going to have to get you settled and run.

DEAN

That’s okay. I’m a big boy, Sammy.

SAM

I know, I just feel bad leaving you your first day out of the hospital.

DEAN

Hey, I’ve got your work number and this nifty medic alert bracelet. I’m probably just going to sleep most of the day anyway.

LYNNE

He probably will. ( _She smiles at them both._ ) Good luck to you boys. And seriously, if either of you decides you need help, call the number on the last sheet. It’s what they’re there for.

SAM

Thanks.

_LYNNE leaves as an ORDERLY (MATT) comes in with a wheelchair for DEAN. He obligingly shuffles across the room and very slowly sits._

MATT

What, no argument today about how your legs are perfectly fine even though I know you still can’t feel your left foot?

DEAN

No, Matt, my big little brother here would just make me sit down anyway.

SAM

Damn right I would.

DEAN

And I just want to get the hell out of here. No offense.

MATT

None taken. Thank you for your stay at Raleigh Memorial Hospital gentlemen. And away we go!

_MATT rolls DEAN out the door, followed by a nervous SAM._

CUT TO - INT. APARTMENT - DAY

_SAM opens the door and holds it for DEAN, who shuffles in slowly and makes a bee-line for the couch on the right. The camera does a sweep of the small, but homey space as SAM explains the layout._

SAM

Okay, so, we’ve got the living room here and the kitchen over there, bathroom and two bedrooms are down the hall. Yours is the one right across from the bathroom. It’s smaller but closer to everything else.

DEAN

( _Sitting wearily and wheezing slightly_ ) That’s fine, Sam.

SAM

The apartment came with cable so you’ve got two hundred channels of nothing to watch. And I’ve got all your appointments outlined on the calendar in the kitchen. ( _SAM goes to the kitchen to point it out._ ) Color coded for pulmonary, occupational, physical, and then just your separate follow-ups with the specialist.

DEAN

That’s great, Sam.

SAM

( _Heading back to the door_ ) There’s some soup in the fridge you can reheat, and I picked up some TV dinners as well. They’re not the healthiest but they’re easy and better than Spaghettios. Also, my coworker Jamie knows you might need to call for me, so if something happens don’t wait, just, call.

DEAN

I will, Sam.

SAM

( _Moving to the coffee table to show him_ ) I, uh, programmed my new work number into your phone, and here’s the remote, so you should be all set. Just, really, call me if something happens.

DEAN

Sam. If you don’t leave for work right now I’m going to shoot both of us.

SAM

Oh! Right! ( _He slides open a drawer in the coffee table to reveal DEAN’s Colt._ ) Your handgun is here if something tries to break in, and I’ve inlaid salt into all the windowsills and the doorjamb, and there’s a Devil’s trap under the welcome mat…

DEAN

Sam. Seriously. Go.

SAM

Okay. ( _SAM doesn’t go, but continues to stare at DEAN, slightly panicked._ ) You’re sure you’re going to be okay?

DEAN

( _Pointing at each thing in turn_ ) Soup in the fridge, remote and phone on the table, gun in the drawer. I’ll be fine.

SAM

Okay. ( _A beat._ ) Okay. ( _Another beat._ ) I’ll go then.

DEAN

You do that.

SAM

Okay.

_Another beat, and SAM finally goes. DEAN blows out a slow, shallow breath. It obviously hurts._

DEAN

( _To the wall_ ) Retirement. Yay.

CUT TO - INT. BAR - DAY

_Long shot of a bar, empty except for the FEMALE BARTENDER (JAMIE) wiping down the bar top. She’s mid-thirties, attractive but not overly done up, obviously there to do a job - black long sleeved shirt and black jeans. A door chime sounds. SAM rushes into frame, shrugging out of his coat._

JAMIE

( _Matter-of-fact but not mean_ ) You’re late.

SAM

Sorry, I got held up in traffic.

JAMIE

You should have just asked her for the day off. My sister is a reasonable woman.

SAM

( _Busying himself at setting up the bar_ ) I know.

JAMIE

There’s still time. I can call Paul to cover your shift.

SAM

No, if I stay home I’m just going to drive him nuts.

JAMIE

Okay, but I’m keeping a tally of how many drinks you screw up tonight and-or how many bottles and glasses you break.

SAM

You’re such a good friend, Jamie.

JAMIE

What can I say? Paul and I have an over-under bet.

SAM

Gee, thanks.

_A WOMAN (MOLLY) appears in the hallway behind the bar under a sign that says “Bathrooms.” She’s just a few years older than SAM and is highly reminiscent of Ellen Harvelle and Pamela Barnes._

MOLLY

Sam. You’re late.

SAM

I know, I’m sorry.

MOLLY

Sorry’s not gonna restock the beer.

SAM

Yes ma’am.

MOLLY

I trust this isn’t gonna become a habit?

SAM

No, it will not.

MOLLY

See that it doesn’t.

JAMIE

They sprung Dean today, Moll.

SAM

( _Hisses_ ) Jamie…

_MOLLY softens immediately, however._

MOLLY

Why didn’t you say something? I’d’ve given you the day off.

JAMIE

That’s what I said.

SAM

( _Working to catch up_ ) I appreciate that Molly, really I do, but like I already told the traitor here, I’m just going to drive him nuts. He has my number, and I asked the neighbor to introduce herself in a couple of hours. She’ll call if he doesn’t look okay.

MOLLY

You could’ve brought him along, too. We’ve all been dying to meet the famous one-lunged older brother.

SAM

I know you have, but I doubt he’d be up to socializing right now.

MOLLY

Well, okay then. But don’t wait too long to bring him around. We really do want to meet him. ( _Turning from him_ ) Jamie, what’s the over-under on spilled drinks and-or broken glasses and bottles?

SAM

I hate you both.

_MOLLY and JAMIE laugh._

CUT TO - INT. APARTMENT - NIGHT

_DEAN is asleep on the couch as SAM opens the door. There’s an almost empty bowl of soup on the coffee table and a half-eaten sandwich, along with an empty water glass. He has a throw blanket half-slung over his right side. **The Outlaw Josey Wales** flashes across the television screen - the only light in the room. SAM stops and watches his brother fondly for a moment, then tenses. DEAN’s left side is to the door and it doesn’t look like he’s breathing._

SAM

Dean? ( _DEAN doesn’t move. SAM takes a few steps into the room._ ) Dean? ( _DEAN doesn’t move. SAM rushes to him and shakes him roughly._ ) Dean!

_DEAN jolts awake with a snort, hissing in pain as SAM sits back on his heels and tries not to look terrified._

DEAN

( _Still groggy_ ) What? ( _He looks at SAM but doesn’t register the terror on his face._ ) Oh. You’re home.

SAM

Yeah. Sorry. I didn’t want you sleeping on the couch. You’ll throw your neck out.

DEAN

Yeah. The pain pills really knock me out. ( _He extends his right arm.)_ A little help?

SAM

( _Coming around quickly to his right_ ) Sure.

DEAN

( _As SAM helps him up_ ) Thanks.

_SAM helps DEAN wobble towards his bedroom, looking anxious the whole way._

DEAN (CON’T.)

( _At his doorway_ ) I’m supposed to start half hour walks tomorrow. Wanna skip your morning run and play chaperone for your gimp brother?

SAM

Of course. Absolutely, Dean. ( _SAM watches as DEAN moves to the bed and slowly lowers himself down._ ) You need help?

DEAN

( _Toeing off his slippers_ ) No, I got it, Sammy. Tomorrow I’ll break out the PJs. I’m good like this tonight.

SAM

Okay. ‘Night Dean.

DEAN

‘Night Sam.

_DEAN lays down and half drags the blanket over himself, closing his eyes. He’s asleep again very quickly, his right side facing the door. SAM watches his chest rise and fall and tries not to break down._

CUT TO - INT. APARTMENT - DAY

_DEAN stumbles out of his bedroom in his clothes from the previous day on the way to the bathroom. He is a rumpled mess. Stops and blinks into the living room, looks confused._

_Camera shifts to SAM, who is finishing rearranging the furniture so that the TV is in front of the window and the couch is against the opposite wall, meaning DEAN’s right side will face the door when he’s sitting._

_Camera back to DEAN._

DEAN

Hey.

SAM

( _Startled_ ) Oh! Hey! You’re up! I was just going to come get you. You’ve got pulmonary therapy in an hour so I don’t think we can get the walk in, but maybe after, before I head to work?

DEAN

Yeah, that sounds good. 

SAM

( _Straightening the coffee table_ ) Okay, good.

DEAN

You all right, Sam?

SAM

Yeah, I’m fine. Why?

DEAN

I don’t know, you seem kinda...twitchy. There somethin’ I should know about?

SAM

Nope, we’re all good. Go take your shower. You need any help?

DEAN

Yeah, getting my shirt off. I can handle the rest.

SAM

Okay.

_SAM hurries to help but DEAN holds up a hand, looking at him like he’s grown two extra heads._

DEAN

After I pee, Sam.

SAM

Oh. Right.

_DEAN continues to evaluate SAM, who doesn’t look like he’s slept, then goes into the bathroom and closes the door._

CUT TO - MONTAGE OF DEAN’S RECOVERY - VARIOUS TIMES AND LOCATIONS

EXT. PARK - DAY

_DEAN and SAM are walking along a trail, talking amongst themselves. A JOGGER runs past and bumps DEAN. SAM loses it and storms after the guy, stopping only when DEAN looks faint. They find a park bench and sit. DEAN breathes heavily. SAM looks like he might vomit. More JOGGERS pass._

CUT TO - INT. MOLLY’S APARTMENT - NIGHT

_SAM, DEAN, MOLLY, and JAMIE sitting around a Thanksgiving table. They’re having a great time. Eating, drinking, laughing, until DEAN starts to choke. SAM panics, pounds him on the back until he can breathe again. DEAN is in clear pain as MOLLY and JAMIE rush to try to help him. SAM is almost in tears._

CUT TO - EXT. HIGHWAY - NIGHT

_The Impala tears down the road with the silhouette of SAM driving and DEAN in the passenger seat as they head towards a hospital in the distance.  
_

CUT TO - INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - DAY

_SAM is sitting next to a sleeping DEAN, who is hooked up to several machines. LYNNE comes in to check DEAN’s vitals, drops a hand onto SAM’s shoulder. His eyes are puffy and red rimmed, but he smiles at her._

CUT TO - INT. APARTMENT - AFTERNOON

_SAM opens the door for DEAN, who shuffles in, well bundled in winter clothes. There are dark circles under his eyes and he’s pale, but alive. SAM hovers relentlessly, tucking a blanket around him on the couch, fetching him food, taking his boots off. SAM clearly hasn’t shaved in a while. DEAN just looks tired and small._

CUT TO - INT. APARTMENT - NIGHT

_SAM and DEAN sit on the couch watching football. The apartment is decorated for Christmas with a small tree and pitiful pile of presents. They both look better, but SAM watches DEAN carefully every time he eats or drinks something. DEAN pretends not to notice._

CUT TO - INT. APARTMENT - NIGHT

_DEAN sleeps on the couch as SAM creeps in, wearing a ‘2021’ headband and beads with his uniform. The original **Ocean’s 11** plays on the television. SAM shucks his coat and moves to check on DEAN, laying a hand on the right side of his chest and waiting to feel him breathe before pulling his hand back. He swallows, pulls a blanket over DEAN, and heads to his room._

CUT TO - INT. BAR - DAY

_DEAN sits at the end of the bar at Molly’s with a child’s birthday hat on his head and a ridiculous ‘Birthday Boy’ sash across his torso. He’s trying to look pissed about it and failing. The bar isn’t open yet. MOLLY and JAMIE flank him as SAM walks the length of the bar with a birthday cake lit with candles in the shape of a ‘4’ and a ‘2’. They are clearly singing Happy Birthday and set the cake in front of a blushing DEAN. It takes four tries, but he gets the candles all blown out. MOLLY and JAMIE applaud wildly. SAM looks like he’s ready to call an ambulance as DEAN subtly leans on the bar for support._

CUT TO - BEACH - DAY

_SAM and DEAN sit wrapped up on beach chairs, alone except for seagulls. It is obviously still winter; or at least not spring yet. They’re watching the water and drinking beer. DEAN’s hair is longer and SAM looks thinner._

DEAN

How much longer are we gonna stay here, Sam?

SAM

Why, you cold? We can head back to the car…

DEAN

Not ‘here’ on the beach. ‘Here’ in North Carolina.

SAM

You don’t like it here?

DEAN

It’s not that I don’t like it here. I just miss my memory foam. I miss working on cars. I miss my dog. I miss roads where we can push Baby up to eighty without worrying about getting pulled over. Don’t get me wrong. You working at Molly’s is great, but the plan was to have our _own_ bar, Sam, where we could help other hunters. Not hide away from the world somewhere.

SAM

Your doctors are all here.

DEAN

And I don’t need to see them that much anymore, do I?

SAM

What about your therapists? Your specialists? What happens if you choke on something and end up with pneumonia again and we’re in the middle of freakin’ nowhere _Kansas_ , Dean?

DEAN

I don’t know, Sammy.

SAM

Well _I_ do! You’ll end up with scarring on your one lung and who knows how many years that will cut off of your life…

DEAN

And you could get hit by a car crossing the street tomorrow.

SAM

You almost _died_.

DEAN

But I didn’t. How long are we gonna live like I did?

_SAM stares at the water, drinks his beer, ignores the tears on his cheeks._

SAM

There are no do-overs now. It’s my job to keep you alive.

_A beat as DEAN stares at the water._

DEAN

Did I ever tell you how when you were two you wouldn’t poop for days?

SAM

( _Startled_ ) What?

DEAN

Yeah, we were staying with Bobby, it was one of the last times before that last fight with Dad, and you didn’t have a bowel movement for, I don’t know, must’ve been at least three days. Scared the crap out of him, no pun intended. I don’t remember where Dad was, but Bobby took you to the doctor thinking for sure you had colon cancer or something, and the doctor said it was apparently very common for, uh, strong-willed children to just...hold it in. Because it was something they could control when they felt like they couldn’t control anything else. ( _DEAN looks at SAM, who is confused._ ) The point being, you’ve always been a control freak. ( _SAM laughs breathlessly as DEAN takes a sip, then grimaces._ ) There is just no point to non-alcoholic beer. ( _He slaps SAM’s arm. Then gently_ ) Take me home, Hoke.

SAM

Yes, Miss Daisy.

DEAN 

( _Grinning_ ) Bitch.

SAM

( _Grinning back_ ) Jerk.

CUT TO - EXT. BEACH - SUNSET

_Camera watches SAM and DEAN pack up their things and head across the sand. DEAN stumbles, but SAM catches him._

CUT TO - EXT. ROAD - SUNSET

_Camera watches the Impala drive off into the sunset, SAM behind the wheel, DEAN in the passenger seat. A piano plays[ A Single Man Tear ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wEdbohFH7bw) over a montage of SAM and DEAN in the Impala over the course of the series, settling on SAM driving them out of North Carolina as DEAN sleeps in the passenger seat. Fade to black._

**FINIS**

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine in a world that was kinder and softer to Sam and Dean they would eventually open their bar, Sam would go to school for either occupational or physical therapy after seeing how much he could help people (especially former hunters), and Jamie and Molly would become permanent fixtures in their lives. They would never question the brothers' closeness, having met Sam when Dean was at death's door for weeks in the hospital, so naturally with no other family they would expect the two to always be hyper-protective of each other.


End file.
